Friends Forever
by Lady Matrix
Summary: Separation. One thought that sends shivers down Serena's spine. In the future, will Serena only have the memories of her friends and family to cling to? Or is our heroine just overeacting? Serena's thoughts show us how she really feels. (One Shot.)


Title: Friends Forever Author: Matrix (Pink v. 2.2) ^_~ AuthorÕs Notes: Hey again! Yeah, posting another of my ficcies. IÕd also like to thank those readers who commented on my other fic, ÒThe HeartÕs MasqueradeÓ. Thanks for your heart - warming comments. ^_^ As for this story, I wonÕt blame you guys if you donÕt like it. HONESTLY, IÕm not all too fond of this story, myself. But, hey, instead of it gathering dust here on my desktop, I decided to set it free here on FF.net for your pleasure (or displeasure). This revolves around SerenaÕs feelings after hearing one of [my] favorite songs. I seriously suggest reading these fic while listening to "Graduation". Enjoy. Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and friends and the song "Graduation" donÕt belong to me, but this story does. (Chichiri: No da!)  
  
Serena carefully slipped her Vitamin CD into her boom box, in fear of breaking the frail compact disc...how long was it since she had listened to it? It seemed like 5 billion years ago since Serena's ears had last listened to Vitamin's C's voice blare out of the stereos. Why had she stopped listening to it anyway? She knew there was a reason...but she just couldn't figure it out. Serena smiled, and shook her head slightly, as she skipped all of the songs on the CD, until she reached # 12: Graduation.  
  
She plopped down on her bed, closed her eyes, and allowed the music to transport her to another world. Her mind started to clear as the slow violin intro. started playing. "I wonder is Michelle can play this on her violin?" Serena thought, a small smile forming upon her pink, lip - glossed lips. Slowly, however, the Guardian of the Moon's thoughts dwindled, as she completely gave herself up to the music, Vitamin C's smooth voice filling her head:  
  
So we talked all night about the rest of our lives, Where we're gonna be when we turn 25. I keep on thinking that time's will never change, Keep on thinking things will always be the same. But when we leave this year we won't be coming back, No more hanging out because we're on a different track. And if you got something you need to say, You better say it right now, 'cause you don't have another day. 'Cause we're moving on and we can't slow down. These memories are playing like a film without sound. I keep thinking of that night in June, I didn't know much of love but it came too soon. And there was you and me when we got real blue, We'd stay at home talking on the telephone, we'd get so excited, and we'd get so scared. Laughing at ourselves, Thinking life's not fair. And this is how it feels...  
  
So if we get the jobs and we make the big money, When we look back at now, will our jokes still be funny? Will we still remember everything we learned in school, Still be trying to break every single rule? Will little brainy Bobby be the stockbroker man? Will Heather find a job that won't interfere with her tan? I keep - keep thinking that's it not goodbye, Keep on thinking it's out time to fly. (Chorus) Can we survive it out there, can we make it somehow? I guess I thought that this would never end... And suddenly it's like we're women and men. Will the past be a shadow that will follow us around? Will these memories fade when I leave town? I keep - keep on thinking that it's not goodbye, Keep on thinking it's our time to fly... As we go on, we remember All the times we had together. And as our lives change, Come whatever... We will still be... Friends Forever.  
  
As the song died down to complete silence, Serena jumped off her bed, and turned the boom box off with a vengeance. Now she remembered why she had stopped listening to this song, this CD. That song had always filled her with so much wordless sorrow...she had been unable to take it.  
  
Serena's sight suddenly fell on her pink alarm clock, as she read the time: 3:30. "Oh crud!" she exclaimed, "I was supposed to meet the girls and Darien half an hour ago!"  
  
The blonde - haired girl dashed out of her room, forgetting how "upset" she was supposed to be.  
  
But as Serena stepped outside, the song's lyrics started to play in her head, as she made her slow walk to Hiwaka Shrine. "...'cause you don't have another day..." Vitamin C sing - songed in Serena's mind, as if mocking Serena's feelings. Serena became angry, wanting to get that annoying voice out of her head...or better yet - trample it. But as the walk went on, Serena's emotions took a different, unwanted turn: doubt. What if that stupid song was right? What if she didn't have another day with her friends? With her family?  
  
Serena gazed all around her: at the houses lining the streets, the tall buildings towering over her...that a few years ago, had not been there. 'People change just as easily as houses and buildings do...' she murmured to herself.  
  
What would happen in the future? Even she, the leader of the Sailor Senshi didn't know. Would the "promised Destiny of Crystal Tokyo" ever come true? Or was it going to be another disappointment? Besides...all could change their destiny with their own hands, right? What if the girls and Darien chose different paths? They didn't necessarily WANT to go ahead with the future that had been set for them...and who was she to stand in the way of their own wishes?  
  
Serena's vision started to blur as tears started to line her usually cheerful blue eyes, as the realization of the possibility of separation from those whom she cared for most, started to rear its ugly little head.   
  
Would memories truly be the only link between Darien, the senshi, and Serena in the coming life?  
  
Serena stopped as she arrived at her destination: Hiwaka Shrine. She stepped on each of the stone steps leading up to the actual shrine, with care, as if fearing that she would tumble down to a bloody death.   
  
Sooner than she would have liked, Serena stood in front of the sliding doors that served as the "passageway" to Raye's room, where the girls and Darien waited. Serena rapped her knuckles gently on the bamboo material, surprised if anyone could hear that soft sound. A few seconds later, (that had seemed like an eternity to Serena), Serena found herself face - to - face with a stern - looking Raye Hino.  
  
"Meatballhead - you're late: as usual!" The black - haired senshi of Mars snapped, admitting Serena into her room.  
  
Serena didn't respond, but glanced at all the inhabiters of the room, who had greeted her, and quickly gone back to their activities. Serena took a seat in between Darien and Mina...Darien who was typing up his essay on his laptop. 'Oh Darien...' Serena thought wistfully. How many trials had the two of them gone through? They've survived all trials testing their love...but would they ever beat the test of time?   
Mina. Cheerful, bubbly, go - getting Mina. On the days where Serena had been down in the dumps, it had been Mina who had helped her get back up from the depths of misery, with the patented, contagious Mina Aino smile. Serena swiveled her viewpoint, so she could gaze at the whole lot of her friends.  
Amy. The studious, determined Amy. Everyone took her silence at most points to be shy'ness...but Serena knew better. Amy had been the one to help Serena see that school wasn't necessarily something you could just blow off. Amy's scholastic attitude had rubbed off a bit on Serena...just a bit.  
Lita. Serena had come to call Lita "Protector". The brown - haired Amazon was tough as nails, but just as emotional as the rest of them. She always helped Serena in the toughest of jams.  
Raye. How many times had she and Serena argued? Such hateful words that spilled from both of their mouths...but still. They had been there for each other. Raye kept Serena in line. If it wasn't for the black - haired "shrine maiden", Serena wouldn't be able to see where others hearts lay most of the time.  
Michelle. The graceful violinist. She had become one of Serena's role models. The aqua - haired beauty had showed her some of the more beautiful parts of life.  
Amara. Another one of Serena's role models. She had showed Serena some of the harsher parts of reality...but only for Serena's own sake. Serena knew that Amara always meant well.  
Trista. The ever - solitary time guardian. Serena always looked up to Trista's vigilance to her duty. Over the years, Trista had shared her timeless knowledge with Serena. Serena loved her just like the rest.  
Hotaru. She appeared to be quiet...but her smile always made Serena's day.  
Rini. Though she and Serena always argued, there was always love between them.  
  
Her friends...her family. They were her past and present. Question was...were they her future?  
  
"How much time do I have with them?" was the sad thought to flash across Serena's brain.  
Time...the ultimate traitor. No matter how much you begged for it to slow down...it always seemed to ignore you, and make time fly by faster.  
  
"Geez, I'm going to miss you guys so much!" Serena could no longer take it anymore...she couldn't take them ever leaving her! Never!  
  
All eyes were set on Serena, each person surprised by Serena's sudden outburst.  
  
Darien was the first to speak, "Sere...what are you talking about?" he asked, gazing at his girlfriend, his usually hard cobalt blue eyes filled with genuine concern.  
  
"You're all going to leave me, aren't you?" was the solemn, silent question that hung in the air, waiting for any answer.  
  
A laugh. All eyes were turned from Serena to Raye, who was breaking out into full hysterics. Raye's giggle finally caught up with the everyone else, with the exception of Serena. One by one, each person's serious persona was transformed into a hysterical one.  
  
"Thanks for finding my feelings so funny, guys," Serena snapped, crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
"I'm sorry Serena...but you're just...so funny!" Amara managed to gasp in between her laughs.  
  
"But...what if in the future...we won't be together?" Serena queried, her head tilted downwards, a single glistening tear worming its way down her cheek.  
  
At the sight of the tear, all laughs immediately died down.  
  
An arm snaked its way around Serena's shoulders, and Serena felt the lump in her throat starting to slide down. The sorrowful Moon Princess looked up to find a pair of cerulean blue eyes staring at her. "Darien..."  
  
"Serena...you know we'll always be here for you." The Earth Prince said, brow furrowed.  
  
"Yeah, silly Meatball Head!" Raye cried, grinning.  
  
Serena's eyes seemed to posses a glitter of hope, but the momentary spark died. "What makes you say so?" her voice full with unexplainable anguish.  
  
"Destiny."  
  
All eyes were turned toward Trista, who was calmly sipping her green jasmine tea. She placed the tea cup back on the table carefully, and answered again, "Destiny ties all of us together, Serena. There's a link. There's always a link between all those who care so much for each other. Remember that always Serena...for when anything separates us...our hearts and souls will always be as one."  
  
"Wow..." Mina said in adoration. She quickly took out a ball point pen, and scribbled down Trista's wise words. "Heh...who knows? Maybe Aisha will think I'm totally cute if I say that to him!"  
  
A unanimous groan.  
  
Serena's smile renewed itself, as her faith soared sky high. "Thanks you guys...you mean so much to me is all!"  
  
A thoughtful look suddenly crossed Amara's features. "Sere...what made you so worried about us leaving you in the first place anyway?"   
  
Serena stared at the room's white - bleached ceiling, grinning sheepishly. "Well...ya remember that Vitamin CD Michelle bought me?"  
  
"ACK! *THAT* AGAIN?!?!?!"  
  
AuthorÕs Concluding Notes: Shoot me. Did I write that?!?! ^^; Anyway, send your tomatoes to thepinkmatrix@aol.com. IÕd like to make a few announcements here while I have the chance:  
1) Look out for some of my more ÒemotionalÓ ficÕs involving each of the sailor senshi separately.  
2) IÕm planning to post some of my multi - chapter ficÕs here too.  
3) IÕm hungry.  
4) Icklepoo.  
5) Catch you guys later ^_^ 


End file.
